sesamestfandomcom-20200213-history
Teletouro (Season 4)
Season 4 premiered on June 3, 2019(2000). on the Nine Network. Created by Orlando Soares and Flávio Maurício Soares, the original format was produced by Kids Like Us Productions and Sesame Workshop. Season Overview Child development experts work with writers on each script. Each show is built around a simple theme like colors, music, animals or numbers. Each show is then divided into segments that teach the concept in different ways. Music is seen as the method of uniting the program segments together, as well as highlighting the concepts and weekly themes of each program. The American Children's Production Company "Sesame Workshop" co-produces 45 Episodes with 9 Weekly Themes of Season 4 for the First Time. Starting this Season, Shaun Taylor-Corbett replaced by a Female Presenter Sun Park and Curtis Cregan replaced by a Another Female Presenter Kellie Hoggart and Also Debuts a Muppet Segments of Sesame Street. Formas Culturais replaces a A New Segment "Formas 2.0." and Also Debuts A New Segment of the Season "Get Laugh!" a Segment of Muppet Skecthes of Sesame Street, and "Culture Media" a New Segment of the Show. The Show marks to get Trimmed Up to 25 Minutes in Each 45-Episode and Will be Available on Dailymotion and The 15-minute episodes will be Available on YouTube. The Season marks the show's broadcast a 2 International TV Networks. The 45 episodes of Season 4 was Aired on Channel 9 in Australia And also Aired on Discovery Kids LatAm following a nine-month window. The season also introduces a shortened format, half-hour format, completely dropping the hour-long run time. Presenters Teletouro's Female Presenters *Charli Delaney *Casey Burgess *Sun Park *Kellie Hoggart Puppets *Erin Marshall as Jup Jup/Chatterbox #1 *Natalie Duarte as Chatterbox#2 Sesame Street's Muppet Cast *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird/Oscar *Kevin Clash as Elmo *Eric Jacobson as Grover/Bert *Carmen Osbahr as Rosita *Leslie Carara-Rudolph as Abby Cadabby *Martin P. Robinson as Telly Monster *Jerry Nelson as Count Von Count *Fran Brill as Prairie Drawn/Zoe *David Rudman as Baby Bear/Cookie Monster *Frank Oz as Cookie Monster/Bert *Steve Withmire as Ernie Songs of the Week *Never Never (teams) *I'll Be Your Number One (wonderful) *Beam Me Up (journeys) *Rá Rá Rá Rá Rá (adventure!) *I Care, Life & Time (action) *Beatman (rainbows) *Are You Looking for Love (city, country) *Summer Holiday (action heroes) *Long Long Nite (journeys) Production The Songs of the Week for the season were taped in early September 2018, with primary filming taking place from October 14 to December 21. Educational segments were shot on the week of September 17, 2018. The season marks the first use of a StediCam in studio for the show. Episodes VHS and DVDs *Kids' Favorite Songs (2019) *Sesame Adventures (2019) *Ready, Set, Go! (2019) CDs *Get Care with Teletouro! Notes *The Season was the first appearance of Sun Park and Kellie Hoggart replacing Curtis Cregan and Shaun Taylor-Corbett. *The Season introduces a New Opening and Closing theme Sequence. *The Song "Beam me Up" was Shown in First Act of Weekly Theme "Journeys" and "Long Long Nite" was Shown in Second Act of Last Weekly Theme "Journeys" *In 2020 (Season 5), the show was marked by reduced 25 episodes than normal, with 25 episodes in five weekly themes due to the female cast goes concentrate more on Location Short Films Segment with a new female presenter to the female cast Kathleen de Leon Jones. Category:Teletouro Seasons Category:Sesame Street Episodes